


Do You Love Me?

by livxxmarie



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livxxmarie/pseuds/livxxmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the podcast that Rhett and Link just recently did for Hank Green!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> this lovely little fic was inspired by the redd to my lohn/rhett to my link/rquidward to my l'pongebob/platonic soulmate, reese !  
> ((now it is time to shamelessly promote the most talented individual i have the pleasure of calling my friend. if you haven't checked them out, their username on here is mclavghlin and they have written some beautiful pieces of work and deserve so much love))

“Why don’t we say I love you?” Link asked, peering up at Rhett through his circular glasses. Rhett scratched the back of his head self-consciously and shrugged.

 

Hank had just left, thanking both of them with hugs and raised eyebrows. He told them that the podcast would be out around the time the new season of Good Mythical Morning started. Both of them thanked him for the interview and were grateful for the chance to hang out with their friend, their schedules so clogged up that the interview felt like an oasis.

 

They had been comfortably silent after Hank had left, opting to give themselves a chance to breathe and staying at the round table of dim lighting for another hour or so. After only fifteen minutes, Link had huffed out a sigh and had a look on his face that Rhett couldn’t decipher, and eventually mumbled out his question.

 

“Seriously, man. It’s not that I don’t. It’s just weird that we don’t say it, isn’t it?”

 

“I think it’d be weirder if we said it,” Rhett replied, shifting his gaze to the signatures scribbled out onto the table under his hand. He traced Hannah Hart’s with his fingers to distract himself.

 

“I don’t. You’re like my brother.”

 

“Hank and John barely tell each other that they love each other. You heard it. Once a year.”

 

“We should start to do that.”

 

Rhett finally brought his eyes back up to Link’s, surprised to see a glaze of sadness over the brunet’s features. A pang of guilt shot Rhett in the heart and he resisted the urge to grab Link’s hand in solidarity.

 

“Do you need that?” Rhett asked, hoping the words translated well what he meant and didn’t serve to offend Link. From the puff of the shorter man’s chest, the phrase had been ill-received, and Rhett did his best to backtrack. “I mean, I know you don’t need it, don’t look at me like that. I’m bein’ sincere, here. Do you want to start doing that, or are you just sentimental right now because you’re missin’ our podcast conversations?”

 

Link softened at this and sent a sheepish smile, his blue gaze trailing to his wedding band as he fidgeted with the golden ring. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet, and grew even softer as the sentence continued—an indication to Rhett that he was embarrassed.

 

“I think it’s a little of both. I do miss talkin’ to you.”

 

“I miss talkin’ to you, too, Link. If you want, we can set a time to just sit down and be us.”

 

Link nodded and Rhett resisted the urge to smile; seeing the man like this only brought back memories of scenes that were filtered with antique-yellow hues, like looking at a tattered photograph. He was brought back to Buie’s Creek for a split second, the brunet before him transformed momentarily into a seven-year-old boy again. He snapped out of it after a beat, the crow’s feet that were just barely starting to grow around Link’s blue eyes boomeranging him back into reality.

 

“I don’t think we need a day to tell each other we love each other,” Rhett stated, his tone gentle as to not cause an argument. Link looked at him, simultaneously perplexed and annoyed, but didn’t speak.

 

“Hear me out, Link. It’s like we told Hank—we don’t say hello or goodbye to each other. It’d be pointless. It’s unspoken. We know each other so well that it’d almost be a waste of breath to make statements to each other that we didn’t already know. And I already know that you love me.”

 

Rhett stumbled over his words on the last sentence, his eyes flickering to the table beneath his hands again. If Stevie was in the room with them she’d tell them both to get over it and to stop being so stereotypically masculine, but she wasn’t, so they sat in silence for a moment while Rhett gathered the words he was trying to say.

 

“I guess what I mean is that I am aware that we are important to each other. I know that you care about me. I know that you and I are always gonna be here for each other. And I thought that you knew that, too, but I forget how analytical you get. So if you need me to tell you that I love you more often and with those exact words, I can do that, brother.”

 

Link sent him his famous crooked smile and patted his hand quickly in appreciation.

 

“Thank you, Rhett.”

 

The blonde nodded, still feeling strange from the nature of their conversation, but shook his emotions away quickly and met Link with a sincere smile and a blush staining his cheeks.

 

“I love ya, buddyroll.”

 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
